Phoenix Cipher
Adam Cipher '''or simply '''Phoenix '''is the rightful prince of Edenia and heir to the throne, being the eldest of Ian's current Edenian-born children. He is a Holy Knight; being trained by Ian himself, and holding a very high status in the Empire. Appearance Phoenix is usually depicted as looking very similar to his father in some aspects. Like all members of the Royal Family, Phoenix has blonde hair inherited from his father and light, blue eyes. He has somewhat of a muscular build, and is tall like his father. Phoenix has pale white skin and his hair is fairly short like his fathers, although unlike his father's it is a little more unkept. For clothing, Phoenix is most commonly seen with his armor on. Phoenix's armor usually appears as katchin-made silver armor that is finely made and decorated with blue linings and trimmings. Under the armor is blue holy cloth that helps protect from spiritual attacks. This cloth covers his armor on his right arm, but it is absent on his left. Over the armor, Phoenix has some belts that are presumed to help hold it in place. His casual clothing usually consists of a black jacket, lightblue shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Personality Phoenix is usually a very humble man who respects his elders and peers, and is kind to those younger than him. In his spare time, he is often seen helping the elderly, fixing things for children, or helping his father in politicial issues. He is described as well-mannered, and peaceful to everyone he meets (Excluding villains). But, in battle his personality is drastically different. In battle Phoenix is no longer the nice and polite person he usually is; he is more serious, colder, and suprisingly enough, somewhat arrogant. He occasionally mocks his opponent in order to anger them, so he can take advantage and strike them when they're angered. He is a fierce warrior who almost all fear. Backstory Adam Cipher was born on the sacred world of Edenia to the Emperor Ian Cipher and his wife, Christel Cipher. Phoenix was the first of Ian's children to be born on Edenia, and therefor, became the rightful heir to the throne. Due to his status as royalty and being the son of Ian, he was spoiled almost constantly yet was still well-disciplined and taught to respect his peers and elders. Adam seemed to take more from his mother, in terms of being very kind and helpful to those surrounding him. Eventually at the young age of four, he began to be trained by his father to become stronger and maybe even someday surpass him. Adam surprised his father even at such a young age with his amazing skill and power, pretty much surpassing most human fighters at the time despite being so young. What also surprised Ian was his son's now cocky attitude, which seemed to say that not all of him was based off his mother. Three years later, Adam had now greatly improved his skills so much that he once beat his father in hand-to-hand combat, something that even Hideki couldn't achieve as an adult. Due to being very intelligent at such a young age, he had once been trusted to plan out a battle so the Edenian's could achieve total victory; which he did. He was praised all over as a great mind and a prodigy in which the universe would not see again for thousands of years. The Great Journey Eventually six years later, Adam promised his father to find the legendary sister swords of Excalibur, Excalibur Proto and Caliburn. To do so, he had to go on a great journey that would last years at least, but he nontheless accepted the request and started off a few days later. Along this journey, Adam met many interesting people who would help him find his way to the swords, but of course, he could not do this journey without SOME challenges. Adam had met many foes on his journey who he would battle with and eventually defeat, but then he met a man named Azoth. Azoth was a very powerful fighter known for challenging and beating millions of other warriors. Adam challenged him on his own, and Azoth laughed at the fact that such a young teenager such as this boy would dare think they could beat them. Soon, they entered battle; and Azoth was completely and utterly apalled when Adam came out victorious. Due to his victory in battle against someone as legendary as Azoth, Adam became primarily known throughout the universe as '''The Golden Phoenix. Praised for his multiple victories, he became well known and even feared throughout the Universe as an unstoppable force of power. About two years later, Phoenix found the swords and returned to Edenia; where he was welcomed by his family and due to his great achievements, Ian let him keep the swords. Abilities Due to being not only the son of Ian Cipher but a holy knight of Edenia; Phoenix/Adam has many useful and powerful abilities that he uses in a variety of sorts. He is well known throughout the universe for a lot of these abilities, and many are recognizable to some. He is an expert in over 400 total martial arts from over the universe, can use five energies, and is even able to match Gods in strength. Chakra Chakra is a spiritual energy that everyone has. Whether they can use it or not is completely up to them. Chakra is made of Yin and Yang components, and, like mana, can be molded into various elements. A kekkei genkai is the product of two elements mixed together, while a kekkei tota is the product of three. Phoenix uses the wind, fire, lightning, earth, and water natures in deadly combination with his mana elements. Adam can channel his chakra through his body and through his weapons to greatly enhance his physical capabilities and the strength of his sword; and can even send out large blasts of raw chakra that are extremely deadly. Phoenix can use the kekkei genkai lava release, boil release, scorch release, explosion release, dark release, light release, and blood release. He can also use the kekkei tota dust release. Ki Ki is an extremely powerful energy that is, indeed, found in most individuals. Ki is usable for making blasts of it, flight, or like chakra and mana, increasing your physical abilities. Phoenix uses ki to make large blasts of power to overwhelm opponents and destroy small areas of land or even planets. He has a nearly unlimited pool of ki; meaning he can never run out. This also means he has an extremely large stamina. Mana Phoenix is a large user of mana and uses it to it's fullest extent. Mana is basically the energy needed to perform magecraft, and magic. Mana comes from the magic circuits of the user, which, depending on who, can be large or small. If you have strong magic circuits, you are bound to have a large pool of mana. Phoenix uses mana by charging it into his weapons and such. He can also use mana raw, unlike most, and charge it into his body to increase his physical capabilities. He can also use elements with his mana, and is skilled in using lightning, wind, fire, water, ice, heat, steam, and earth. Phoenix has extremely strong magic circuits, meaning he has an extremely large pool of mana that he can pull from. Divine Energy Divine Energy is a very powerful type of energy that is more destructive and even more powerful than Ki, and is the counterpart to Demon Energy. Divine Energy is required if you hold Godly heritage of some sort; or are just plain and simply a God. Divine Energy can be molded into various things; weapons, shields, armor. He mainly uses it to shoot blasts of energy or enhance it physical abilities. He hardly uses it for weapons or armor, as he finds his Holy Swords to be powerful enough. Divinity Divinity is basically something that belongs to all beings of Godly heritage, rather they be a demigod, have been blessed by a god, or just plain be a god. Although all godly beings possess divinity; most do not use it as they are unaware of it; Phoenix being the first to discover it. Divinity in it's most literal sense is an ability that increases the user's power greatly everytime they use it. If someone's true potential is already unlocked, they have the ability to use Infinite Divinity, a form of divinity that in which it's activated, it stays activated and it gets progressively stronger the more the user trains or just as time goes on. Gate of Purgatory A technique very similar to, and perhaps derived from, his father's Gate of Requiem. Similarly, it allows the user to create several portals that allow the user to summon any weapon or item they wish, and fire them rapidly at their targets. Unlike the Gate of Requiem, GoP can fire weapons even faster; making them even more deadly. Phoenix's gates are able to also fire Ki, Divine Energy, or even blasts of pure chakra. Eye of Purgatory This eye is a special ability granted along with the Gate of Purgatory; as Ian is gifted the Eye of Requiem. This eye basically grants the user a much greater insight than any dojutsu could; it also grants them several special abilities. When using the eye, an opponent's attacks appear much, much slower than they are, giving the user knowledge of their next move; but it doesn't improve speed on it's own. The eye also let's the person see through the deepest fog, smoke, or even pitch blackness. It also makes sure that they cannot go blind by any means. The other abilities of this eye are that it grants the user a much greater energy supply for some reason; but after using this ability for too long, the user's stamina will be lowered for about ten minutes. Gallery Phoenix.jpg Phoenix.png Blackened Phoenix.JPEG|Phoenix if blackened. Themes Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Royalty Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II